Communication networks rapidly convey large amounts of information typically in the form of frames or packets between remote points. Such networks may include a number of components such as switches, bridges, routers, computers, printers, servers, databases, or other such devices for providing resources over networks. Analysis of performance data associated with network resources have become helpful to facilitate the management of network resources especially as they have grown in size. Based on conventional processing speed and space, real-time and historical data are typically stored in separate repositories.